


VID: Mass In B Minor

by purplefringe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: A vid examining the theological arguments, biblical concepts and questions of morality represented in Good Omens.Music: Mass in B Minor by J. S. Bach.Huge thanks to thingswithwings for amazing beta comments! <3Also on tumblr





	VID: Mass In B Minor




End file.
